


Ignition (prologue to "A Light in the Darkness")

by keirajo



Series: The Decepticon Emperor and His Autobot Lover [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: A parting is set to happen soon, Galvatron and Hot Rod have some last words with one another before the former Prime goes out into the universe to look for lost Transformers and bring them home.





	Ignition (prologue to "A Light in the Darkness")

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a way to put a prologue into an ongoing chapter-laden fic without the prologue being labelled as "chapter one"--so, I chose to place the prologue separately with a title of its own. :)
> 
> New chapters of "A Light in the Darkness" will alternate through the month of November with episodes of my ongoing "Transformers: Star Voyager" series! :D

**_ Prologue: _ **

 

            Hot Rod was letting Stormbreaker crawl around in front of him, on top of his desk, while he worked—he was very careful to keep at least one optic on her while typing away at a few reports, because she had become incredibly curious about everything since she discovered crawling quite recently.   Her small frame had solidified a bit, before the next growth spurt would happen—if it were similar to Novablaze’s growth, that wouldn’t be for about a year.   The wings on her back were pretty magnificent—she’d have a very _beautiful_ aerial mode.  They were definitely aerial mode wings, unlike Novablaze’s wing-stubs.  They also had some movement and expression on her frame, not unlike Hot Rod’s own spoiler fins.

            The red of the majority of her frame was very vivid, the flame-colored mech knew that no matter how much Stormbreaker grew, he would _always_ be able to find her in a crowd.   The little femmeling’s helm was soft-edged and rounded— _very feminine_ , like Arcee’s………..and it was a darker shade of red.   The forearm gauntlets and boots were also this dark, _dark_ red.   Because of these shades of red, both vivid and dark, her derma was a darker grey than his, Galvatron’s or even Novablaze’s………just a few shades darker.   There was a little bit of striping of purple and sunbright yellow, too—creating some appealing “speed lines” of patterning.

            And she **_loved_** to babble.   She was going to be a talker, **_if_** the babbling meant anything.   Ever since she realized she could make sounds besides hissing, growling and crying—sounds that had more variation of pitch and volume……………she began babbling every single second she was awake.

            She wasn’t crawling too fast yet, however, but Hot Rod felt it was because she was extremely curious and wanted to explore _everything_ , so she stopped a lot while she was moving around.   She stopped and looked at **_everything_**.   Was it _colorful_?   She stopped to slap it with a tiny clawed servo.   Was it _glowing_?  Oh yes, **_that_** got an extra-special energetic slap of curiousity!   Did it _move_?   **_THAT_** did not get slapped, it got **_grabbed_**!!!

            Then she found the rounded, ball-shaped, grey kitty plush that Hot Rod sat on the desk when he let her start crawling around on it—and her squeal of joy was just _far too adorable_ as she slapped it in greeting and then grabbed it in her tiny, clawed servos.  The femmeling purred happily, sitting down on her small aft and clutching desperately at the fuzzy little round plush.

            “Did you find the kitty?”  Hot Rod chuckled, pausing in his work to look at her.

            Stormbreaker turned her blue-violet optics over-and-up towards her carrier, babbling back at him and bouncing the plush on the desk in front of her.   Her grip was so tight, she was probably going to leave puncture holes in the fabric beneath the fuzzy part.   Well, if that happened then he’d pay Daniel to get him _another one_ if she wound up wrecking _this_ one.   Then the little femmeling held the round plush toy out towards Hot Rod, babbling a stream of intelligible sounds.   The flame-colored mech chuckled warmly and reached over to pet the kitty-plush with a big grin down at her.

            “What **_is_** all this?”  Galvatron said, eyeing the messy desk and the femmeling making the mess on it.

            “She’s _crawling_ a lot now, Galvatron…………and _babbling_.   Storm—your sire’s here,” Hot Rod said, rubbing a light finger tenderly along her helm and then pointed towards the powerful mech that stopped just short of the desk area.

            “Where is my Novablaze?”  The Decepticon Leader asked, curiously, looking around the room.

            “He went to take a nap upstairs.  He said he’s been tired a lot lately—even though he’s been having consistent nap-cycles and recharge-cycles,” Hot Rod replied with a sigh as Stormbreaker turned her head towards Galvatron and began babbling and held up the plush-kitty up towards him.

            “She wants you to _pet it_ ,” Hot Rod said, grinning up at his powerful lover.

            “I think _not_ ,” Galvatron said with a snort of disdain.  “Come here, my Stormbreaker,” he responded, reaching down and lightly grabbed her by the back of her neck, then he set her down neatly in the crook of his other arm as the plush tumbled to the floor.

            Stormbreaker’s gaze went down to the plush on the floor and she made a grabby-hand down at it, mewling softly, then looked up at her sire pleadingly as she kept making grabby-hands towards the plush-kitty.

            “She’s gonna start wailing if you don’t pick up the kitty,” Hot Rod warned, grinning up at the grey-and-purple mech.

            “I have told you to _stop spoiling her_ ,” Galvatron sighed, but he bent down and picked it up.  “However, I understand what it is like to have belongings, so I shall indulge **_this_** part of her spoiled life,” he added, holding it close to the little femmeling. 

            Stormbreaker dug her little claws into it, babbling happily.

            “Do you think my Novablaze is feeling unwell—that he may have a mild viral strain?”  Galvatron asked, looking over at Hot Rod appraisingly.  “It may not be good for him to go on this upcoming voyage with you if he is not feeling at his best.”

            “I took him over to the clinic and Hook says he looks fine, both internally and externally—although he thinks Nova may possibly go through another growth spurt soon.  His armour and derma have felt a little softer lately,” Hot Rod answered, getting up from the desk and walking around to lean on the edge of it, with a more relaxed pose.   “I wonder how much he’ll grow this time?”  The flame-colored mech mused softly.

            “ _Will_ it be all right for him to go along on your voyage?”  Galvatron asked, with as much concern for any individual as Galvatron could allow himself.

            “I’ll keep him safe.   I swear to you that I will.   I don’t know what Autobots Magnus is sending with Sky Lynx yet, but Sixshot volunteered to come along from the Decepticons.  He just came in from the frontier and he’s familiar with a lot of the combat that happened out there,” Hot Rod said, softly.  “He also knows lots of locations of the units, both Autobots and Decepticons—so, his knowledge will help out just as much as his impressive battle skills.”

            “ _Ah_.  With him along, I know you will be kept quite safe—he is a very fierce fighter,” Galvatron responded, nodding.   Stormbreaker babbled some more, pushing the plush-kitty up into Galvatron’s chin.  “ ** _Tch_** ,” he muttered, reaching up to bat it away.

            “Just give it a little pet—she’ll stop bugging you if you do,” Hot Rod laughed.

            “Oh, very well,” the Decepticon Leader groaned, moving his free servo to rub gently along the plush-kitty’s side.

            Stormbreaker babbled happily and clutched the thing back to her tiny frame (it was almost bigger than she was!), purring with pleasure and contentment.

            “Will she be all right for you to take along?   If she is moving on her own power now, you may be in for trouble,” Galvatron said softly, gazing down at Hot Rod.  From anyone else, Hot Rod would’ve taken those words jokingly—but Galvatron was always very serious.

            “She can still fit in the chest sling, so she can’t move much if she’s practically glued to my chest,” the young, flame-colored mech laughed.   “New worlds and a bit of adventure should be good for our little brats, don’t you think?”  He asked, moving close to Galvatron and looking up into his faceplate, grinning excitedly.

            The Emperor of the Decepticons reached down and cupped the flame-colored mech’s chin roughly—that special roughness he saved only for his precious Prime.   “I think it will be better **_for you_** , my little Prime.   It is time for you to do what you do best…………save and protect others,” he said, firmly.   “I suppose when you come back, you shall pester me more about that grand opening of the entertainment district and the race track.   I do not know why you wish to have the Autobots attend this _‘grand opening’_ activity you wish to plan.   This is Chaar and they already do not seem to care to come here.”

            Hot Rod just shrugged and smiled, leaning in closer to the Decepticon Leader.

            “What will you do while I’m gone, my lord?”  Hot Rod asked, his voice going low, as his mood changed towards longing for his powerful lover.   He raised himself up to the tips of his pedes, to try and reach Galvatron’s lips.

            “My little Prime, I shall endeavor to keep myself busy.   With you gone for a while, I have no need to come by and check on you every day—so, I shall go off looking for Starscream.   That way I may finally crush his Spark and grind him into dust,” Galvatron growled.  “In the meantime—watch over our brats.   _And ignite your flames into an inferno_ ……..” he whispered, leaning down for the kiss that the flame-colored mech was silently begging him for.

            They kissed long and hard, moaning softly against each other’s lips, and forgetting that Stormbreaker was right in the crook of Galvatron’s arm—until a plush ball of grey kitty-cat got shoved hard into their faceplates with loud babbling as accompaniment.   Galvatron roared with laughter as Hot Rod giggled and took the little femmeling happily into his arms and hugged her lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I used my poor robot drawing skills to do a reference sheet for Novablaze--it's a teeny-tiny bit spoiler-ish......? XD
> 
> http://www.weasyl.com/~keirajo/submissions/1701136/novablaze-reference
> 
> Feel free to look............or don't and remain surprised. *chuckle* (I still need to do a secondary ref-sheet with his alt modes........)


End file.
